Black Cells
The Black Cells are a level of the dungeons of the Red Keep. They are reserved for prisoners accused of high crimes, such as treason. Cells are completely dark, with no possible light sources (except when jailers enter with torches). Varys has access to the Black Cells, but dons the guise of a gaoler to enter. History Season 1 Yoren comes to King's Landing to look for new recruits for the Night's Watch, and is allowed to take his pick of the men. Ned Stark is confined to the Black Cells following his arrest. He is visited twice by Varys who tries to convince him to confess to treason in order to prevent war and to save the lives of his daughters Sansa and Arya."The Pointy End""Baelor" Season 2 After learning that Pycelle is an informant for Queen Cersei, Tyrion Lannister has his men Timett and Bronn cut off Pycelle's beard and throw him into one of the Black Cells."What Is Dead May Never Die" Not long afterwards Cersei sends Lancel to demand that Tyrion have Pycelle freed. He agrees to let him go, given that he has made his point, but will not let him return to the small council."Garden of Bones" Season 4 Tyrion is confined to the Black Cells after being found guilty of the murder of his nephew King Joffrey. On the eve of his execution, Jaime frees Tyrion, so he can escape to the Free Cities. Tyrion first uses the passages in the Red Keep to visit the Tower of the Hand and confront and kill his father."The Children" Season 5 In an effort to curry favor with the High Sparrow, the Queen-Regent Cersei Lannister has the corrupt High Septon thrown into the Black Cells for "bringing disgrace" to his office."High Sparrow" Season 6 After killing the High Sparrow, the Faith Militant, the Most Devout, and several of her enemies and many civilians, Cersei has her former tormentor Septa Unella brought to the Black Cells. She then has the resurrected Gregor Clegane torture Unella."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Following Euron Greyjoy's assault on the Targaryen Fleet, Cersei has her enemies Ellaria Sand and her daughter Tyene Sand imprisoned in one of the Black Cells. Seeking vengeance for their role in the murder of her daughter Myrcella Baratheon, Cersei poisons Tyene with the long farewell and forces her distraught mother to watch as her daughter succumbs to the poison's effects. Cersei orders that Ellaria be held in the Black Cells for the rest of her life to reflect on her past actions and her daughter's corpse."The Queen's Justice" Season 8 Since the Black cells have been probably destroyed during the Battle of King's Landing, Tyrion and Jon are held in two rooms in the Red Keep that remain intact."The Iron Throne" Notable prisoners * {Eddard Stark} * {Pycelle} * Tyrion Lannister * Mira Forrester * The {High Septon} * Septa {Unella} * {Ellaria Sand} * {Tyene Sand} In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire books, the black cells are the third level of the Red Keep's dungeons. On the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives. Torches in the halls cast light through the bars. The black cells themselves are smaller still and have doors of wood so that no light enters them; they are reserved for the most vile and dangerous prisoners. The fourth level is the one used for torture and none who enter leaves alive. In "A Feast for Crows", Cersei allows Qyburn to use the black cells for his inhuman experiences, and also for torturing prisoners. See also * References ru:Чёрные камеры Category:Red Keep Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Crownlands